Música (Breaking Bad)
thumb|Carátula de la banda sonora. Este es un artículo general sobre la música en Breaking Bad. La intro original está compuesta por Dave Porter. El soundtrack también se basa en el trabajo de otros artistas populares con música bajo Supervisión de Thomas Golubić. Primera temporada thumb|left|400px|Cartel Temporada 1 Episodio 01 - Pilot #“Come on Home and Have Your Next Affair With Me”, Stonewall Jackson #“Dirty South Hustla”, Carolina Slim #“Tamacun”, Rodrigo y Gabriela #“Mango Walk”, The In-Crowd #“Dead Fingers”, Working for a Nuclear Free City #“A Gosar”, SDK (feat. Tori Papa) #“Get Low”, Pudge #“Apocalypsh*t”, Molotov #“Out of Time Man”, Mick Harvey Episodio 02 - Cat's in the Bag... #“You’re Movin’ Me”, Clyde McPhatter #“Keep Ballin", Trump #“Nine Years”, Ticklah #“The Hole”, Glen Phillips Episodio 03 - ...And the Bag's in the River #“Without You”, Sasha Dobson Episodio 04 - Cancer Man #“Etienne de Silhouette”, Black Feather #“Fly”, The Pack #“Baby Girl, I’m A Blur”, Say Anything #“String Quartet in D Major, Op. 64, No. 5, ‘The Lark’”, Franz Joseph Haydn #“Didn’t I”, Darondo Episodio 05 - Gray Matter #“Deixa Pra La”, Bronx River Parkway #“Mas y Mas”, Bronx River Parkway #“Uh”, Fujiya & Miyagi #“Koop Island Blues (feat. Ane Brun)”, Koop Episodio 06 - Crazy Handful of Nothin' #“Scoobidoo Love”, Paul Rothman #“Good Times”, That Click Gang #“Te Rompo”, Max One #“Suntan Lotion”, Bernie Leadon #“Los Pistoleros”, Jonaty Garcia #“Catch Yer Own Train”, The Silver Seas Episodio 07 - A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal #“The Hand Clap”, Hurricane Chris #“Candy Everybody Wants”, 10,000 Maniacs #“Suddenly Last Summer”, The Motels #“Double Concerto in D minor, Largo Flute”, Bettine Clemen #“Beautiful Emile”, Keziah Jones #“Who’s Gonna Save My Soul”, Gnarls Barkley Segunda Temporada thumb|left|400px|Cartel Temporada 2 Episodio 1: Seven Thirty-Seven #“Any Way the Wind Blows”, J.J Cale #“They’re Going to Take My Thumbs”, Holy Fuck Episodio 2: Grilled #“Red Moon”, The Walkmen Episodio 3: Bit by a Dead Bee #“Feel Like Making Love”, Bob James #“Waiting Around to Die”, The Be Good Tanyas Episodio 4: Down #“Into the Night”, Benny Mardones #“Let Your Love Flow”, Spokesmen #“It’s Such a Pretty World Today”, Nancy Sinatra Episodio 5: Breakage #“Hook ‘Em Horns”, Johnny Ringo #“By Myself”, Big Jack Johnson & The Oilers #“Peanut Vendor”, Alvin “Red” Tyler Episodio 6: Peekaboo #“By the Numbers”, John Coltrane Episodio 7: Negro y azul #“Negro Y Azul: The Ballad of Heisenberg”, Los cuates de sinaloa #“Duck and Cover”, Federal Civil Defense Administration #“Nariz Inquieta”, Miguel Enriquez y Sus Torrenciales Episodio 8: Better Call Saul #“El Ruso”, F.Cavalos & Leo Rodriguez #“Holla Hey”, Far East Movement #“Island Bounce”, APM Artist #“Thin Man Skank”, Lions #“Oh Beautiful”, Pat Boone #“Star Spangled Banner”, Non-Stop Music #“Banderilla”, Calexico Episodio 9: 4 Days Out #“Good Morning Freedom”, Blue Mink #“One by One”, The Black Seeds Episodio 10: Over #“Dance Hall Days” (re-record), Wang Chung #“Heard It in a Love Song”, The Marshall Tucker Band #“Every Kinda People”, Robert Palmer #“Zungguzungguguzungguzeng” (12″Mix), Yellow Man #“My Rims”, Chops #“DMZ”, TV On The Radio Episodio 11: Mandala #“Electricity in my Bones”, The High Planes Drifters #“Enchanted”, The Platters Episodio 12: Phoenix #“Desperate Time, Desperate Measures”, Susie Boehm #“Green Grass & High Tides”, The Outlaws Episodio 13: ABQ #“Afterglow", Steve Gorn #“Life”, Chocolate Genius Tercera temporada thumb|left|400px|Cartel Temporada 3 Episodio 1: No más #Original Score by Dave Porter Episodio 2: Caballo sin nombre #America, “Horse With No Name” #Tight Phantomz, “Black Seas at the Crib” #Pat Boone, “Oh Beautiful #Ambros Seelos, “Morning Sun” #Timber Timbre, “Magic Arrow” Episodio 3: I.F.T. #The Amboy Dukes, “Loaded for Bear” #ZZ Top, “Tush” Episodio 4: Green Light #Pat Boone, “Battle Hymn of the Republic” #U.S. Marine Band, “America the Beautiful” #Buddy Stuart, “In The Valley of the Sun” Episodio 5: Más #Luke Walker and DJ Loki, “Alpaca” #Teddy Bears, “Rocket Scientist” #APM BES, “Satin Lover A” #Pedro, “Timetakesthetimetimetakes” Episodio 6: Sunset #Buddy Stuart, “Sun Shine On Me” #Vince Guaraldi, “Ginza” #Los Zafiros, “He Venido” Episodio 7: One Minute #Bader Ali Khan, “Black Night” Episodio 8: I See You #Left Lane Cruiser, “Waynedale” #Prince Fatty, “Shimmy Shimmy Ya” Episodio 9: Kafkaesque #Chuy Flores, “Veneno” #Jimmy Dunn Band, “Bossa For Laura” #Howard Jones, “New Song” #Rod Taylor, “Mr. Money Man” Episodio 10: Fly #Cumbre Nortena, “Simplemente Amame” Episodio 11: Abiquiu #Son of Dave, “Shake A Bone” #The American Military Band, “America The Beautiful” #Grupo Fantasmo, “Sabado En El Parque” #Stan Getz, “Lee” #Zoraida Beato, “Tus Ojos” Episodio 12: Half Measures #The Association, “Windy” #Red Garland, “Softly Baby” #Primrose Music, “Waltz Trio Session” Episodio 13: Full Measure #Beastie Boys, “Shambala” #Quartetto Cetro, “Crapa Pelada” #張帆, “Man Chang Fei” Cuarta temporada thumb|left|400px|Cartel Temporada 4 Episodio 1: Box Cutter #”Tee Double, “Bringing It Back” #Alexander, “Truth” Episodio 2: Thirty-Eight Snub #D/R Period, “Money” #The Trak Kartel, “Up in the Club” #2 Live Crew, “Hoochie Mama” #Public Enemy, “Unga Bunga Bunga” #Mash Out Posse (M.O.P.), “Raise Hell” #Dub-Boro, “I’m Down” #Honey Claws, “Digital Animal” Episode 3: Open House #Dave’s True Story, “Spasm” #Fever Ray, “If I Had a Heart” Episode 4: Bullet Points #Melani L. Skybell, “Days Like This” # “Major Tom” as performed by David Costabile (as Gale Boetticher) #EL-P, “Flyentology (Cassettes Won’t Listen Remix)” #Crown City Rockers, “Break” #Bassnectar, “The 808 Track” Episode 5: Shotgun #Ana Tijoux, “1977″ #Arturo Salas, “Corrido de Tiburcio Calderon” Episode 6: Cornered #Conway Twitty, “I Can’t Believe She Gives it all to Me” #Tinie Tempah, “Till I’m Gone” # James Hand, “Here Lies A Good Old Boy” Episode 7: Problem Dog #Pretty Poison, “Catch Me I’m Falling” #Pretenders, “Boots of Chinese Plastic” #The Fixx, “Saved By Zero” Episode 8: Hermanos #W. A. Mozart, “Concerto in C For Flute & Harp, K-299 Andantino” #Walter Wanderley, “Crickets Sing for Ana Maria (Os Grilos)” #Fritz’s Polka Band, “Grandparents Polka” Episode 9: Bug #“Eye of the Tiger” performed by Dean Norris (as Hank Schrader) #Thomas Dolby, “Hyperactive!” #Nat Adderley, “Scrambled Eggs” #Patrick Prouty, “Remembering Section 403″ Episode 10: Salud #Bang Data, “Bang Data” #Thee Oh Sees, “Tidal Wave” Episode 11: Crawl Space #''No hay musica en este episodio'' Episode 12: End Times #Apollo Sunshine, “We Are Born When We Die” #Pistolera, “Nuevos Ojos” Episode 13: Face Off #Fritz Ritz and His Polka Band, “Here is Fritz’s Polka Band” #APM Music Library, “Monaco” #Crucial Music Library, “I Wonder” #APM Music Library, “Dreams of You” #Apparat, “Goodbye (instrumental)” #Firstcom Music Library, “Fourth Floor: Ladies Shoes” #The Taalbi Brothers, “Freestyle” #Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi, “Black (featuring Norah Jones)” Quinta Temporada thumb|left|400px|Cartel Temporada 5 Episodio 1: Live Free or Die #David Castle, "Conversations" #Frank Shelley and Ian West, "Running Through Me Episode 2: Madrigal #Whitey, "Stay on the Outside" #The Coachmen, "I Can't Hide It" #Mack Owen, "Somebody Just Like You" Episode 3: Hazard Pay # Alarm Music Library, "You Got the Guts" #Alarm Music Library, "The Galvez's & the Contrera's" #The Peddlers, "On a Clear Day (You Can See Forever)" Episode 4: Fifty-One #Easterling & Gildersleeve, "Good and Lonely" # Pier Branch, "My Good Thing's Gone" #Knife Party, "Bonfire" Episode 5: Dead Freight #No hay musica. Episode 6: Buyout #No hay musica. Episode 7: Say My Name #Paul Abler, "Clear Waters" #Duke Ellington, "Overture" #The Monkees, "Goin' Down" #Southern Library, "Return to Summer" Episode 8: Gliding Over All #Apple Trax, "Night in the City" #Apple Trax, "Clear Skies" #Alexander McCabe, "Spin Drift" #Nat King Cole, "Pick Yourself Up" #Tommy James & The Shondells, "Crystal Blue Persuasion" #Squeeze, "Up the Junction" Episodio 9: Blodd Money #'"If I Didn't Love You"', Squeeze #"Manhattan", The Longo Brothers #'"Wordmule"', Jim White #'"Where Is Santa Claus"' de Mr. & Mrs. Yellowman #'"The Battle Hymn Of The Republic", artista desconocido' Episodio 10: Buried #'"Loving You"' de The Country Six Stringers #'"Unknown Track #1"', Unknown Artist #'"(These Are) The Young Years"', Floyd Cramer #"Quimey Neuquén" remix de Chancha Via Circuito, del tema de José Larralde. Anuncios publicitarios *“Trouble”, Pink Musicos hablan de la serie Chancha via circuito, habla de "Quimen nehuen" y de la serie en Rolling stones. Anita Tijoux habla de su tema "1977" y otras cosas. *